


Lies, Dreams, and Magic

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [63]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Despair, Faustian Bargain, Gen, Other kinds of magical girls, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Or, "Incubator Lied To Us."Because the idea of the game taking place in a Witch's barrier makes way too much sense.





	Lies, Dreams, and Magic

Lying on the floor, Joey looked down at the rapidly darkening gemstone, resembling a gold-encrusted egg made of amber. It seemed only yesterday he'd been a hopeful teenager, dreaming of making it big in the animation business. Then a demon had come along, in the guise of a helpful catlike creature, and tricked him into selling his soul for the fulfillment of his dream.

Sure, it had seemed like a fair bargain at the time--his wish would come true, and he'd become something called a Puer Magi. But then he'd learned what kind of evil lay behind that emotionless mask, how that foul beast had lied and swindled God knows how many innocents.

Now he was alone, surrounded by the remains of his dream. He'd risen so high, and thus had so far to fall.

_At least my employees...and the Toons...are all safe. At least I'm the only one...who made a contract._

With the last of his willpower, Joey dipped his hand into a pool of ink and wrote _Don't Trust the Incubator_ on the wall. Then, he collapsed to the floor as his Soul Gem shattered, the emerging Warlock screaming with his voice.

From a short distance away, the Incubator watched as the studio vanished, being sucked into and merging with the Warlock's barrier. As soon as it was gone, it turned and vanished into the night.

(BATIM)

"I thought the Incubator only targeted girls."

"Usually it does," Susie responded, firing another arrow into the swarm of minions. "But on occasion, if a boy has the right kind of soul, it'll make an exception. So while Puer Magi are very rare, they do exist."

As the two magical girls headed towards the elevator, Allison's mind travelled back to her first encounter with the world of magic. She'd been heading home, feeling guilty about replacing Susie as the voice of Alice Angel, when she'd wandered into an Eldritch Witch's barrier. Fortunately, Susie had rescued her and helped her awaken her own magical girl abilities. At the same time, Allison had learned that not only did Susie not blame her for what happened, but that she'd lost the part because she'd been preoccupied with her magical girl duties.

"At least that demon weasel never came after either of us," Allison remarked. "How many times have I said I'm glad you're my mentor?"

"I lost count after twenty," Susie answered with a laugh. "Still, it's good to be appreciated."


End file.
